fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Veronica (The All New Fairly OddParents!)
Veronica Star is one of the major characters in The All New Fairly OddParents!, and a major adult character in The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation. Veronica is one of the two popular girls at Dimmsdale Elementary, although she doesn't get as much attention as Trixie does. Character Veronica seems to have incredibly bad luck, which seems to have been inherited from her father. In most episodes, she's either humiliated, put in pain, or snubbed. While she is a popular kid, Trixie treats her as an inferior. Even Timmy doesn't seem to have much respect or sympathy for her until "Putting the Boy in Tomboy". Ivan Prestonovich, Veronica's first love interest, is one of the few unpopular kids who feels sorry for her. There are times where she wishes she was Trixie. Veronica is also secretly in love with Timmy, and sometimes dates him. Description Veronica is blonde-haired with her hair held back in a ponytail. She usually wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and white shirt with a "D" (for Dimmsdale) on the front. For bedtime, her PJ's are colored purple. She is taller than the other students in her class, and is around the same height as Trixie. Veronica has a high voice, sounding very similar to Tootie, but less nasally and with a valley girl tone. As a teenager, her voice sounds similar to Jackie Lynn Thomas from Star Vs. the Forces of Evil. As an adult, her voice sounds similar to Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. Personality Veronica is described as "popular but less popular than Trixie Tang". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and not many of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". It's not known how she feels about Timmy's crush on Trixie Tang, over than that Veronica wants to be Trixie Tang so that Timmy will love her instead, but Timmy considers her crazy for this very reason. Over time, however, Veronica learns to accept that Timmy likes Trixie more than her, but Timmy still loves Veronica, and even considers her a fine replacement for Trixie. Sometimes, Veronica forms a rivalry with Tootie, as they both have a crush on Timmy. In the episode "All-In-One Romance", it's revealed that Veronica speaks fluent Russian. Veronica also loves cats, and got excited when her boyfriend gave her a cat for her birthday. Alternate Universe In the episode "A Mile In Popularity's Shoes", when Timmy Turner switched lives with Trixie Tang, Veronica is more lucky, since she has a crush on Timmy Tang, who is not only popular, but he also loves her back. Unlike in Timmy's home universe, Veronica doesn't get mad when Timmy falls in love with another unpopular girl, like Trixie Turner. Gallery Veronica (The All New Fairly OddParents!) views.png|All Veronica views Veronica common image -1.png|Veronica common image 1 Veronica common image #2.png|Veronica's lovestruck Fairly Odd 16 Years.png All New Fairly OddParents! Poster.png Veronica's Trixie wig image.png|"Call me Trixie! I'M TRIXIE!!" Trixie and Veronica outfit swap.png|Trixonica: "I''' am Trixie." Verixie: "Tell me '''I'm pretty. Veronica swimsuit image.png|Veronica's swimsuit Take a Winter off..png Veronica hockey image.png|Veronica's hockey uniform Face to face 3.png|Veronica and Poof face to face Hawk Gal image.png|Veronica as Hawk Gal Slick Feline image.png|Veronica as Slick Feline Vern.png|Veronica's gender-swapped counterpart Timmy and Veronica's first kiss 9.png|Veronica and Timmy's first kiss Niagara Fools (again).png|"Good thing I'm wearing clothes that don't fade out." Popular Timmy Turner.png 2.D. Veronica image.png|Veronica's second dimension counterpart Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World poster.png|Veronica and friends travel around the world. Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World; Visit in Paris.png|Veronica posing for Timmy. Timmy's mine!.png|'Tootie:' "Timmy's mine!" Veronica: "Yeah, well I'm his backup girlfriend!" Popular love.png|Veronica with Timmy Tang. Veronica winter image.png|Veronica's winter clothes Tootie (Let it Snow).png Twelve Days of Wishmas.png Holly Jolly Wishmas.png Couple Skates.png Chester X Veronica National Kiss Day.png|Veronica and Chester National Kiss Day Ribbon Buddies.png|Ribbon Buddies Veronica jazz singing image.png|Veronica's Jazz outfit Good girls gone bad.png|Bad Veronica Welcome back Poof!.png|Veronica happy for Poof's return Teen Veronica.png|Teen Veronica Adult Veronica image.png|Veronica as an adult See Also * Hawk Gal - Veronica's superhero alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. * Slick Feline - Veronica's anti-superhero alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. * 2.D. Veronica - Veronica's inter-dimensional counterpart. * Vern - A male counterpart of Veronica from the gender-swapped universe. Category:Characters Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Popular Kids Category:Girls